


Paradise

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Beaches, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Naked Cuddling, Nudism, Nudity, Nymphs & Dryads, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sea Monsters, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: After her ship is destroyed, Princess Rose Lalonde finds herself stranded on a tropical island, and luckily, she has some pleasant company.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jane Crocker/Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Nepeta Leijon, Rose Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 9
Collections: HSCCS Promptfest 2020





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HSCCSPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Rose Lalonde found herself stranded on a white beach under the blistering sun, her hair knotted and her clothes stinking of salt water. She was exhausted, probably from staying afloat in the calamitous sea long enough to get here, and her limbs quivered as she pushed herself to her feet and staggered towards the shady tree line just a few meters away. Before she could even reach the dunes, she collapsed in the hot sand. Just as her mind was sinking into unconsciousness, she felt the cool tide wash over her prone body, drawing her back into the ocean’s balmy embrace.
> 
> Rose barely survives a shipwreck and ends up stranded on an uninhabited island. Luckily, a pod of (rather attractive) sea nymphs find her before she falls prey to the coconut crabs

Rose stumbled into the hot sand, legs trembling after so long without contact with any solid ground. After the Derse Princess' ship was attacked in the night, her only escape was clinging to the wreckage and hoping that the oceans would be merciful and bring her to a shore before she succumbed to the elements or the hunger that tore up her insides. Wading through fatigue, she trudged onward, numb feet sinking into the wet sand, every grain sticking to her tender skin like tiny pieces of glass.

Despite the princess clawing through her exhaustion, she found herself collapsing, hot sun bathing her salt-soaked skin as her vision faded and she could finally rest, the soft waves serving as her duvet.

"Well, I think we should eat it."

The two sea nymphs looked down at the sleeping girl, resting in the sand, the short, pale hair tousled and curled with seawater. Her nightgown was soaked transparent and caked with sand, the fabric clinging to wherever it touched on her skin and revealing that it was the only thing she was wearing. 

"Ew, Terezi! You don't know where it's been, it's probably _covered_ in germs and gog knows what."

"Did you guys find anything?" Another nymph chimed in, running along the sand, followed by three others who walked at a more moderate pace.

"Just this weird... _thing_ wrapped in a white leaf? Or maybe a spider web?"

"Thing? Oh, you're right, it is pretty weird." She muttered. "I've never seen anything like it before. It's kinda cute though! I wanna name it!"

"Vriska? Terezi? What did-oh! What is that?"

"Woah...where are its fins?"

"Jane? Could you give this thing your kiss of life so we can finally figure out what it is?"

"...well, if I must."

"Wait what? Terezi you were _just_ talking about eating this thing."

"Yeah, but now I'm curious, things like this don't wash up everyday."

"Ok, shh now, I'm going to wake it up."

Rose woke up to the feeling of soft, plush lips against her own, the girl taking a few moments before she even realised what was happening. She wanted to lurch up and look around, but found that she was much too tired, and just softly opened her eyes, finding a pair of beautiful blue eyes just in front of her.

The pair of eyes blinked in surprise and pulled back, and Rose could see that she was surrounded by the most gorgeous collection of naked women she'd ever seen, each with an unearthly but beautiful appearance.  
The one who had just kissed her had a light blue tone to her pale skin, which tipped her fins and gills, and she had a rubenesque figure, short black hair neatly accenting her full face. Next to her was a girl with an olive tinge to her skin and fins, 6 of which, 3 on each cheek, seemed to protrude from just above her jawline like whiskers, and she was easily the shortest, with an innocently fanged smile and huge green eyes, and curly brown hair. She was kneeling next to another angelic woman who had skin so radiant it glowed, with a slender frame and immaculate hair, who seemed to look at Rose in awe, jade eyes open wide and fanged mouth slightly opened. She was one of the few who accessorised, with a decorated fishing net tied around her waist in a skirt-like fashion.

Across from the net-clad woman was a more human looking girl, her gills being her only separation from the familiar species, with beautifully dark skin over her toned frame, speckled with freckles and long, curly brown hair that reached her bare hips. Finally were two other girls, standing side by side. Both of them had sharp frames but the girl with the blue tone to her skin and fins was much taller, and she sported a salvaged eye patch, most of it covered by her unruly hair. The other girl, with the teal tinged skin had a toothy grin, and completely red eyes with no pupil, and her hair was much shorter, at shoulder length, but was just as messy.

"Oh...am I in heaven?" She asked, voice barely a whisper.

"So we know it can speak." The red-eyed girl observed out.

"Our language, no less."

"Oh dear, let me help you up." The bright blue eyed one said sympathetically, letting Rose lift her shoulders before the human found herself lifted to sit upright.

"What's your name?"

"I-"

"What. Is. Your. Name." The eye patch clad girl repeated, talking as if the girl was deaf, nose almost touching Rose's.

"Vriska you're scaring it!"

"Ugh, no I'm _not,_ the thing always looks like that."

"Don't be rude, you just met it."

"I'm not an 'it' you know." Rose pointed out, cutting through the bickering and conversation. "I am Princess Rose Lalonde of Derse, daughter of Queen Roxy Lalonde and King Dirk Strider, and sister to Prince Dave Strider."

"Yeah, I don't care whose egg you hatched from, fin-less." The eye patch clad girl was not so lightly nudged by the girl with red eyes.

"I see you know nothing about human biology."

"What's a human?"

"What's biology?"

Rose averted her eyes awkwardly from them and looked around. It appeared that she had washed up on some kind of tropical island, even decorated with a luscious undergrowth, coconut and palm trees, the scenery lined with a white sand beach and an almost clear, blue tide. During her observation she locked eyes with the girl with the fishnet skirt, the two just looking at each other while the others talked. The woman moved her eyes ever so slightly down and suddenly locked on Rose's soaked nightwear, seemingly fascinated by the lace trim.

"Have you been caught?" She asked, hooking a finger into Rose's collar and pulling it away from her skin. "I don't think I've ever seen this much net around a living creature before, especially one with holes so small."

"Net?" Rose was suddenly acutely aware that everybody but her was naked.

"Can you breathe? I could cut you free if you'd like."

"Oh, no, I'm quite alright..." She thought for a second. Rose had been lost at sea for a couple of days at least, and news of her ships destruction had probably already reached Derse. Whether or not her family would send out a search party she was unsure, but if they did it would be at least a month until she was found. In any case, she was stranded on a tropical paradise surrounded by what were presumably naiads or sea nymphs, or a strange collection of angels or devils if she was in the likely case, dead.  
Either way, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"So, what is your name, love." Rose asked, tone completely changing.

"Kanaya."

"Well, Kanaya. I think I have changed my mind about this 'net' I am caught in. Would you be so kind as to remove it?"

Kanaya nodded and pulled her claw down from the nightgowns neckline, tearing it clean down the middle until it fell to the sand. Rose got to her feet, completely naked, hands on her hips proudly.

"Well ladies, I do hope that I am able to become apart of your group, if you'll have me that is?"

"Jane can we keep her?"

"Please?"

"Ew, why?"

"(Because she'll probably die in like a week. Look at her, I bet she can barely hunt or forage. It'll just be like having a pet.)"

"I'm sure she won't be too much trouble."

"Oh, alright then." She sighed, caving in to the pleas.

"Yay!"

"Yeah!"

Rose found herself tackled to the floor by the two nymphs, the girls hugging her tight and close.

She was in _paradise._


End file.
